


I've Got You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest : I've spent a majority of the past 24 hours reading all your TMNT readerfics. If you still do requests, I have a very angst filled one. Can you do a Leo x Reader Fanfic where he discovers the reader about to take his/her own life (I've gone through some things recently and it would mean a lot to have my childhood hero/crush save me..)Keep up the amazing work. I can't wait to read more as I have a habit of checking back frequently. <3





	I've Got You

Tears ran down your cheeks as you stared down at the gun that was sitting on the floor in front of you.   
Despite it being nighttime and the room being in the dark, you could see the gun and where the light of the moon bounced off of it. It seemed to torment you. Teasing you and at the same time, terrifying you.   
Quick. Virtually painless.   
It would be over so quickly. All you had to do was pick it up and hold it to your temple. God knows you’ve done it before. But that wasn’t with a real gun. It was with your fingers when you would joke about and pretend to shoot yourself in the head. This gesture would normally be during one of Donnies rants and would make Leo chuckle.   
Leo.   
The name alone was enough to make you question your decision.   
He was the only real thing you held on to. You had been feeling numb to everything in the normal world but the second he walked in the room, you felt different.   
Like you were important. And that’s how he made you feel. His presents demanded respect and yet he would drop to one knee in front of you and kiss you hand if the chance was given. He would cancel everything for you. He would drop everything if you needed him, even for the stupidest reason. And while you thought of the turtles as family, he was different.   
letting out a frustrated groan, you pulled at your hair.   
“Just reach out and pick up the gun!” You growled to yourself, tears now stinging as the cascaded down your cheek and dripping off your jaw.   
You squeezed your eyes shut, letting out harsh breaths.  
Darkness.   
Pure, black darkness. That was what you wanted.   
But out off that blissful darkness, you saw Leo. He was smiling at you. That look in his eyes whenever he saw you. He looked at you like you were a goddess. And suddenly, that eternal darkness seemed very lonely.   
Opening your eyes, you looked at the gun.   
It was an inanimate object, but you felt it taunting you. Daring you.   
“he'd be better off without you” a nameless voice whispered in the back of your mind. “They all would. No one will care if you’re gone or not. In fact, they would be relived. Who would want to deal with a pitiful and worthless creature like you?”   
Lunging forward, you grabbed the gun and shoved the barrel in your mouth, your finger hesitating on the trigger. You were sitting on your knees, your back straight and your chin high.   
“Go on, do it.” The voice whispered.   
You closed your mouth around the metal, feeling the coldness as you ran your tongue over it.   
Tilting it slightly, you aimed to make the bullet go diagonally through your skull. You had heard of people surviving a shot to both the back of the throat and through the front of the brain. So you were being careful.   
The thought made you laugh. How can you carefully hold a gun in your mouth? Especially with the reason you had for doing so.   
The voice whispered again, edging you on.   
Closing your eyes, you felt the tears still flowing freely. A part of you wondered about the afterlife, if there was one. What it would be like? Or if you were just thrown in the ground and left to rot. You wondered if anyone would come to your funeral.   
The turtles and Splinter wouldn’t be able to. You could almost imagine the heartbreak on Leos face. His eyes glistening with fresh tears, his jaw shaking to keep the sobs in, his eyebrows knitted together.   
“Please.” Leos voice make you jump, a part of you thinking you had imagined it. But when your eyes flew open, you saw he was here. He was kneeling in front of you, the same expression on his face as you had imagined. But his eyes werent filled with hurt and loss, they were filled with fear and desperation.   
Your eyes widened upon seeing him.   
He was never meant to see any of this. Although a small part of you thought he would be the one to find your body.   
“Please, don’t.” Leo whispered, his voice breaking as he held his shaking hands up to you.   
But you couldn’t move.   
You were frozen in that position. The tears you were crying were no longer individual tears but just felt like 2 streams coming from your eyes. You managed to chock back a sob. But you couldn’t bring yourself to tear your eyes away from his. They were pleading with you, begging you to stop.   
with every second you looked into those eyes, you heard the nameless voice beginning to fade away. And as it faded, you regained control of your body.   
Slowly, you opened your mouth and pulled the gun out till the only thing connecting the two was a small trail of saliva which broke. You saw how hard your hands were shaking as you held the gun to the side and dropped it.  
As it clattered, Leo moved fast.  
He grabbed the gun and threw it to the other side of the room before wrapping his arms around you. You fell limp in his arms as he hugged you tightly, breaking down and weeping on your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and could feel the sobs wrenching through his whole body.   
But as the shock left your body, it was replaced with regret.   
Not regret for not pulling the trigger. Regret for thinking about it.   
“Im sorry.” You whispered, before you broke down.   
you let the sobs escape your lips as your body trembled. Leo pulled you closer to his body as he shook his head.   
“don’t, don’t. Its not your fault.” He whispered back to you, holding you closer. As he spoke, that nameless voice mumbled ‘it is’. And you instantly began to pull away from him.   
“I’ll just hurt you. Please let go.” You begged, struggling against his grip but failing.   
“Im sorry.” Leo whispered, making you fall limp again. Why was he sorry? He hadnt done anything. In fact he had just saved your life.   
Leo must have felt you questioning him and he pulled back to look you in the eyes.   
“Im sorry I didn’t realize how bad it was. How much pain you are in.” He reached out and pushed away some stray hairs before running his hand over your cheek. You instantly leaned into the warm. “I’ll away be here. No matter what. There is nothing that hurts me more than you being hurt. I’ll try help you. I can try and help you get through this. I wont leave or abandon you. I cant. I care about you too much.” As leo spoke, you could have collapsed if his arms hadnt been holding you.   
He said everything you needed to hear and more.  
You threw yourself at him, your arms wrapping back around his neck and your face burying into his neck. Your sobs were mixed with ‘thank you’s.   
“I got you.” He whispered in a soothing voice as he rocked you gently. “I got you.”


End file.
